First Time
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: A one shot dedicated to 'LadyNobleSong' Sarah O'Brien's first day at Downton, and first time with Lady Cora Crawley. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!


**First time.**

One shot dedicated to 'LadyNobleSong'!  
I hope you all enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it!  
Please read and review! I also take requests; I will try my best to write something for you if you ask!

Sarah O'Brien's first day at Downton and first time with Lady Cora Crawley.

Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sarah O'Brien waited for a brief second before opening the door. She had arrived at Downton last night, wanted to get settled before her role stated the morning after. She had been a dress maker for the past 11 years and now she was finally a lady's maid.

Knocking on the door a firm 'Come In' was heard and Sarah O'Brien's future as Lady Cora Crawleys lady's maid began.

* * *

"Ah, you must be my new maid." Cora said with a smile still laid in bed.

"Yes Mi'lady, Sarah O'Brien's Mi'lady." Sarah said placing the tray of breakfast down on the bed.

"Do you have any objections to me calling you O'Brien?" Cora asked and shocked Sarah a little. She assumed her ladyship would do as she pleased, maybe she was wrong.

"I have no objections Mi'lady." Sarah said politely, moving away from the bed meaning to stand near the door.

"Would you wish for me to leave so you may eat or would you like me to wait to dress you Mi'lady?" O'Brien asked ignoring all she was taught by Mrs Hughes when she was brought up to the room.

"Please wait, you can then tell me about your life before Downton." Cora said taking a sip of her tea.

Sarah regretted asking now.  
What was she meant to tell her? About her personal life, not that she had one, previous employment?

"What was your occupation before you came here O'Brien?" Cora asked and Sarah held back a smile as Cora went straight into calling her by her last name.

"First I had a job making and fixing dresses in Ripon, and then I applied for the job here Mi'lady." Sarah said shifting on her feet.

"That's good; I have an awful hole in one of my evening dresses." Cora commented.

"If you would like to point it out to me after I have dressed you I shall make a point of fixing it before the dinner gong."  
"Thank you O'Brien, I like you a lot already." Cora said moving the dinner tray and getting up.  
"Thank you Mi'lady, would you like me to dress you Mi'lady?" Sarah asked moving forward a little

"O'Brien, calm down love. This is your first day; I can show you the ropes." Her ladyship said smiling at her new maid... she could have some fun with this one.

Sarah stood frozen for a moment... she was sure this wasn't meant to happen, although no one had told her what she was meant to be doing; she went off what she'd heard.

"So, first you can dress me." Cora went onto say as she got out the dress she wished to wear.

As Sarah was doing up the corset she tried to shake the thought about her new boss. How lovely she was, how beautiful she was, how now Sarah fully believed in love at first sight, she prayed to the lord about Cora didn't ask about first impressions, she would be clueless of what to say, still being the honest child she was raised to be.

After 5 minutes she managed to dress her ladyship without messing up.

"Will that be all Mi'lady?" Sarah asked moving towards the door.

"Yes, thank you O'Brien, you did well for your first time." Cora said with a smile that seemed to shake Sarah down to her core.

Nodding quickly Sarah quickly exited the room, being careful not to trip on her dress.

* * *

Dinner was loud at Downton in the servant's hall, teasing one another, joking and smiling. Sarah had never felt so out of place. She had managed to fix the dress and get Cora dressed for dinner in record time according to her ladyship.

Excusing herself she left for her room, promising to be down in a matter of minutes. She just needed some time. It wasn't like her to get home sick, and she did as she was told, but their was something about this woman, something about Cora Crawley, that she was in love with. Who was she kidding, she was in love it all of her.

"Miss O'Brien, her Ladyship has rung her bell." Mrs Hughes said in the door way.

"I will go straight there, thank you." Sarah said taking a deep breath.

"Be gentle, they have not finished dinner yet, she had obviously left for some reason." Mrs Hughes informed quiet rightly.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes." Sarah said before moving quickly down the hall before descending the stairs.

* * *

"Come in!" Cora said, her voice sounding angry but firm.

"You rung for me Mi'lady." Sarah said pointing out the obvious.  
"I have had the worse time O'Brien..." Cora said turning away from her maid. Admitting it to herself Sarah O'Brien was a very pretty woman, who seemed to be loving and kind... to say she was a little attracted to her maid was an understatement.

"Would you like to talk about Mi'lady? Sometimes it can help." Sarah went on to say but Cora made her stop when she stepped even closer.

"Would you think of me as inappropriate if I were to say you were very beautiful?" Cora asked placing her hand lightly on her maids waist.  
"I would take it as a compliment Mi'lady." Sarah said unable to move.

Cora moved an inch closer, obviously having drunk too much wine at this evening's dinner.

"Mi'lady, are you not a little close, considering we only met today?" O'Brien asked placing her own hand on Cora's back to steady her as she became unstable on her feet.

Cora smiled looking her maid in the eye before she put her lips against Sarah's.

Kissing her back only very slightly Sarah moved back, but making sure she still had a hand on Lady Grantham's back to stop her from falling.

"This is your first time as a lady's maid, correct?" Cora asked tilting her head to the side only a little.  
"Yes Mi'lady." O'Brien said. She cursed herself for liking the woman ever since she laid eyes on her, and now Cora had been very drunk indeed and had just kissed her.

"I hope this isn't much for your first time." Cora said pushing O'Brien's hands off of her determined to find her own balance.

"Of course not Mi'lady." Sarah lied trying to avert her eyes.

After moments of silence Lord Grantham came in, seeming flustered about anything and everything.

"Miss O'Brien may you leave us for a moment." He more of demanded.

"Of course Mi'lord." Sarah said happy to get out of the situation.

"Remember O'Brien, there is a first time for everything." Cora said as Sarah left the room.

* * *

"How was your first time as a lady's maid then?" Mrs Hughes asked her when she entered the servant's hall.

"Eventful." Sarah said trying to be truthful.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Mr Carson said walking in to see to the house staff.

"You can say that again." Sarah said under her breath before listening to what Mr Carson had to say.

She doubted Cora would remember about their little kiss in the morning, but Sarah would remember it... Always.

* * *

I do hope you like it!  
I hope this wasn't to fast for you all, but I can honestly see this happening!  
Is that bad?  
Anyway, please review; let me know what you think! Or even if you wanted to say 'hi'!  
Thank you all for reading!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
